


成人礼

by Jane47



Series: The Gap of Time [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47





	成人礼

夏洛克十八岁的生日那天，应邀拜访了约翰的公寓。他到过约翰公寓的窗下无数次，但进去的机会却寥寥无几，所以他每次都非常珍惜，甚至还想过偷点什么私人物品回去。

比如那个漂亮的马克杯，约翰从不离手的，如果他偷走可能会被抓个现行。

所以他带走了那个有茶渍的杯垫，而约翰想起这玩意要好一会儿了，他就把那个杯垫放在自己书桌左手边的抽屉里，下面压着的是约翰在阿富汗写给他的信。

一想到信，他就克制不住脑海里响起的约翰那清亮温柔的声音，为他诵读那些他倒背如流的信件。那声音的语气随着笔迹起伏，时而激情澎湃，时而轻描淡写，如果你听得够仔细，你会听到些细小的呜咽。

愿你一切都好。

“看，炸薯块。我知道这个菜很傻，但我会的菜不多，原谅我凑个数。”

约翰穿着围裙，红黑格子，白色的边缘，下摆有个带着花边的小兜，约翰会把隔热手套放在里面，他在烤箱里烤着羊小肋排，可能是因为要借机提起阿富汗找找话题，或者是没有理由。

约翰有时候就会让夏洛克感到如此惊奇。他在小学时有位布道的修女跟他说，上帝创造我们因为我们总能找到自己的位置，我们就像是拼图。就像她成为修女，于是她的人生就契合到原位。那时夏洛克并不清楚自己会契合到何处，但是他无比肯定他这块至少有一个角只能与约翰拼合。

而约翰，约翰看起来总能契合，他想要成为医生的时候，就算看着他低下头用钥匙打开家门露出的那一小段脖颈都让人觉得治愈；后来他想成为姐姐的守护者，挺直的脊背让他看起来远比他本人高大；最后他去了阿富汗，直面死亡和死亡的一众追随者，他成为了一名真正的战士，就算这很困难，但约翰还是能办到，他总能办到；事到如今，约翰穿上了那件有点傻气的围裙，双手撑着膝头，弓身观察自己的羊小肋。

夏洛克觉得约翰比起拼图更像是一粒种子，无法选择在何处生存，且不知道凛冬何时降临，他只有在被冻死前长得足够强大，在命运背弃他的时候有力气选择新的地方生根。

夏洛克想做约翰这粒种子的终点；或者说，约翰这块拼图还没找到契合自己的地方，但是夏洛克相信自己有约翰缺失的一角。

“今天晚上，可以吗？”

约翰用从烤箱前直起身的时间意识到夏洛克在问什么。所以他可以跳过询问的那一步，直接背对着夏洛克歪头思考了一会。

“我准备了一个小蛋糕，让我们吃完再说好吗？”

夏洛克听后立马用叉子叉起一小块马铃薯，直接塞到了嘴巴里。并且一边咀嚼一边点头称赞。

约翰得说他演技不错，或许夏洛克还能装作是期待他的肋排，而不是期待爬上自己那张单人床。

在烤得滋滋作响的羊小肋端上来的时候，约翰眼睛里全是对手艺的自满。果然坐下来不久后，约翰就借这盘菜聊起了阿富汗。

他讲的是一个在阿富汗牧羊的小伙子，跟夏洛克一样有一头浓密的黑发，但他的眼睛也是黑的，总是皱着眉头，让黑色的眼睛显得愈加深邃，有时你会误以为这些中东面孔的两双眼睛里总是藏着杀意——直到你看到他露出微笑的样子，你会觉得世间不会有比他可爱的人。

约翰在正式成为军医前，曾到驻地附近的村庄为村民看病，大多是因为炸弹或者空袭造成的平民受伤，一个难得清闲的下午，一个小伙子抱着一只羊找到了约翰。

约翰知道这只羊对一个当地人来说有多贵重，所以他也为那个动物清洗了伤口，缝合，上药，包扎——并且准备好了事后接受违反规定的处罚。

最后约翰甚至不记得自己有没有受到什么处罚，他只记得最后在转移驻地前，那个小伙子为他带来了一只羊腿——最后他的羊还是因为伤口感染不得不宰杀了。战争让这一切不幸发生，但牧羊小伙的笑容让约翰记到现在。

“想起那个笑容的时候，我总很多时候人并非一无所有。”

“他送给你的是那条受伤的腿吗？”

“我没注意……夏洛克，你真会破坏气氛。”

“抱歉，只是我感觉你很喜欢那个家伙。”

“吃一个我再也见不到的人的醋？我很荣幸，夏洛克。”

夏洛克转了转眼珠，像是下了很大决心一般念了一个名字，接着露出了他不会再多说一句的表情。

“玛丽亚。”

约翰听后先是震惊了一下，接着回复了一个你赢了的笑容，专心对付自己面前的食物。

听说玛丽亚现在过的不错，已经有了两个孩子了。如果她听说自己六年前的男友和那个六年前福尔摩斯家的男孩在一起了，不知道会露出怎样的表情。

不管怎么说，这真的太疯狂了。疯狂到约翰一想起这个，嘴巴里的食物开始变苦。但看着那个与多年前的男孩大相径庭的男人——他十八岁了，可以称作男人了——却又开始觉得事情会变好的，他已经答应给夏洛克一个机会了，他也应该给自己一个机会。

最后谁也吃不下那个小蛋糕。约翰甚至没有把那个蛋糕从冰箱里拿出来，他们在水槽边一起洗盘子，夏洛克看起来还挺会做家务的。

他擅长任何事，用他艺术家的手指。

约翰没来由的觉得身体开始燥热起来，他该给夏洛克回答了。

约翰从阿富汗回来就丢掉了拒绝夏洛克的能力，他们在沙发上接吻，然后约翰先分开，把头低得不能再低，最后小幅度地点了点头。

而夏洛克坐在约翰床头的时候仍旧不敢相信这一切是真的。直到消失在浴室的约翰拿出了一小瓶凡士林出现，一边朝他走来一边撕开上面的封条。

“不介意我把灯关了吧？”约翰利落地关掉了卧室的灯，没给夏洛克拒绝的机会。之后就站在那里，右手握着那瓶凡士林，左手却开始紧张地把那些撕掉的塑料封条揉成一个小团。

约翰唾手可得，夏洛克几乎要激动到把心脏从嘴巴里吐出来，他在黑暗中向约翰迈步，一步比一步坚定，从今夜开始，由心至身，约翰将会打上夏洛克·福尔摩斯的烙印，他会比之前所有的日夜加起来都贴近他的约翰，而比所有的自己都拥有得彻底。

但首先，一切都会从一个温柔的亲吻开始，夏洛克顺势接过那个小瓶，将它滑到口袋里，接着双手捧着约翰圆圆的后脑勺，在黑暗中也无比精准地将他们的嘴唇凑在一起。

夏洛克的心脏在这个亲吻中慢慢归位了，他能感受到约翰的紧张和配合，这回约翰尝起来是又咸又凉的牙膏味，这让夏洛克露出一点笑意，他吮了一下约翰的下唇，房间里只有外面的街灯透过窗纱的薄薄一层光线，他看到约翰闭上了眼睛，但当他稍一拉开距离，约翰的眼睛又会睁开望着他，像是某种无辜又委屈的不知所措。

“你知道我们得把衣服脱掉？”夏洛克一边说着，一边用手上下抚着约翰的腰背，约翰没有说话，事实上他从浴室出来就已经换好了旧T恤和睡裤，这种毫无吸引力平凡又居家的搭配，但夏洛克就是说不上来地被吸引住了，他抱着约翰，手掌底下是柔软的布料，而布料之下是温热的皮肤的温度。

夏洛克又凑过去亲了一下约翰的脸颊，在他脱掉多余的衣服时，约翰除了苦大仇深地紧紧盯着夏洛克的动作，什么也干不了。夏洛克被他的表情逗乐了，他留下了内裤，牵着约翰的手，把他带上了床。

他让约翰躺在靠墙的里侧，自己则睡在了靠外的一边，他们面对面地挤在这张单人床上，约翰无疑很紧张，要不是夏洛克固执地伸手抱住他，他几乎可以靠在墙上变成一尊雕像。但夏洛克什么也没做，他把约翰按在自己的怀里，一只手搭在约翰的腰上，拇指有一下没一下地刮蹭着T恤的边线，像是可以这样相拥而眠，直到他忽然出声道：“其实我有想过……”

“嗯？”约翰回应了他能回应的开头。

“在最糟糕的时候，我有想过，如果早知道我什么也得不到，我应该偷走那个吻才对。”

约翰沉默，夏洛克蹭了蹭他的头发，他靠在夏洛克的胸前，心里蓄满了无法道出的情绪，他有一瞬，有那么细微的一瞬，记忆里那个属于遥远的过去的早上，当他睁开眼，靠在他怀里的是这个夏洛克而不是那个。

“但我很庆幸我没有那么做。”夏洛克又道：“如果你不愿意，这些就都没有意义了。”

约翰好一会儿，才肯定道：“是的，你该庆幸你没有。”

夏洛克哼了一声，问道：“你知不知道你让我忍到现在？两个月前跟现在有什么区别？”

“区别在于警察敲门，我可以起诉你，而不是因为强奸未成年被逮捕。”约翰冷静道。

毫无征兆地，夏洛克把手伸进了约翰的衣服底下，他从腰线一路慢慢地往上游走，每一块被触摸到的皮肤都敏感地战栗起来，约翰不适应地想要伸手握住夏洛克，才发觉刚刚在床上，这人就脱得只剩条内裤，入手都是光滑的肌肉。夏洛克往下挪了挪，从约翰那里要走一个吻，他的手贴在约翰胸口，拇指轻柔地抚弄着约翰的乳尖，感受着约翰在自己手里细细地颤抖，并对约翰道：“我会慢慢来，你会喜欢这个的，这样你可不能起诉我了。”

“看你表现……”约翰在他俯下身隔着一层薄薄的衣料，亲吻并含住那一点的时候，喘了一口气，句子末尾都向上飘了起来。夏洛克用牙齿和舌头对付它，而亲吻和吮咬它都全盘接收，约翰的身体比他想象得要敏感，他颤抖，不知所措，咬着自己的手努力不发出任何一点声音。

夏洛克慢慢把约翰的衣服往上推，虽然在阿富汗待了五年，但军装下面包裹住的皮肤仍然是奶白色的，他伸手抹了一把，像是能抹下一层腻子，但只是一点薄汗。夏洛克用手指一点一滴地抚过，他从未在约翰身上留下过一点印记，这曾令他追悔莫及，而现在，每一块都成了等他开发的处女地。T恤被夏洛克卷过胸口，继而往上时，约翰有一瞬间的僵直，于是夏洛克暂时收了手，他重又俯下身去照顾被他冷落的另一边，把快感和忍耐通通种植到约翰的体内。而他脑海里还停留在那匆匆一瞥，约翰不愿意提起，但他知道约翰的肩头有一个差点要了他命的伤口。

夏洛克在约翰的皮肉上吮咬出一个吻痕，细长泛红的吻痕，他不确定地问约翰，“什么感觉？”

“有点疼。”

这让夏洛克有一点困扰，但约翰的手放在他的肩头，安慰似的握了握，他勉强冲夏洛克弯了一下唇角，“继续吧，”他皱着眉像是在思索着自己说的话，补充道：“其实还好。”说完他同样有些不确定地看着夏洛克，他忽略了胸口凉飕飕的感觉，两个人诡异地对望，直到约翰起身给了夏洛克一个吻。

像是小狗用冰凉的鼻尖蹭了蹭你，还舔了一下，夏洛克没让约翰逃走，他叼住了约翰的舌头含在嘴里舔，顺势抓住了约翰肩头的布料，想帮约翰把胳膊从衣服里解脱出来，这回约翰睁着眼，夏洛克也极近地看着他，最后约翰默许了。

裸着上身的约翰躺在床上这个事实，让夏洛克没法儿移走视线，他注视着约翰肩头的伤口，不再平整的肌肉组织，看起来有些狰狞。他心里想着约翰写给他的‘愿你一切都好’，低头吻了吻约翰的肩头，约翰瑟缩了一下，像是又想起了那些疼痛。

“好丑。”夏洛克直言不讳。

约翰翻了个白眼。

“但它把你带回来了，我是不是该跟它说谢谢？”

“不准，它让我到现在都很疼。”

“你吃止疼片了吗？”

“一开始我用了两个月的吗啡。”

“看起来不太管用，好吧，换个方法。”夏洛克说着又去吻约翰，舔开他的牙关，极尽温柔地触摸他的口腔黏膜，约翰在心里翻了个白眼，心想，吻要是能止疼，真爱也能创造奇迹了。但他的所有的想法都在一瞬间戛然而止，夏洛克几乎同时完成了动作，他一手从约翰身下搂住了他的背，制住了约翰的动作，一手顺着他的腹部直接伸进他的裤腰下，握住了约翰已经半勃的部位，大开大阖地上下动作，完全不给约翰一点点喘息的空间。

他堵住了约翰的拒绝和喘息，尝着他柔软的舌头，牢牢地抱紧他。这是约翰第二次体验夏洛克的可怕力气，他只能承受着一瞬间针扎一样的快感在体内堆积，予取予求。夏洛克感受着约翰在他怀里在他手里慢慢地崩溃，身体挣扎着又放松，再在下一波欲望里僵直，直到他猛地射了出来，夏洛克松开他，他呜咽着把脸埋在了自己的手里。

夏洛克凑过去吻约翰的指间，问他还疼不疼了。

约翰不睬他，他就继续不依不饶地问，隔着手里湿漉漉的精液把约翰的大腿摸了个遍，结果弄得约翰差点要发飙。

做扩张的时候，比夏洛克想象得要顺利，高潮让约翰放松了许多，但也仅仅是夏洛克没有碰到他之前，夏洛克从丢在地上的衣服口袋里掏出了那瓶被遗忘许久的凡士林，重新回到床上。约翰手脚摊开地躺着，屈起一条腿给他让了点位置。

夏洛克坐在床上把盖子拧开了，视线在约翰和膏体之间转了个来回，他把开盖的瓶子靠墙放好，难得老实地对约翰道：“我没做过这个，你可能会受伤。”

约翰看了看他内裤前面鼓起的一包，说不紧张是假的，但这个傻子刚刚抱着他的时候已经蹭了他一脸的汗了，约翰想，再疼也不会被中弹还糟糕了。

而夏洛克顺着约翰的视线看到自己身上，他认真地问约翰：“我要脱了？”

哪怕十分怀疑夏洛克此时此刻在装，约翰还是点头告诉他接着做就好。他已经把尊严和脸面这种东西丢开，好装作自己没有就不会被夺走一样。

夏洛克脱掉了自己的内裤，他跪在约翰的两腿间，微微分开它们，他还能看见残余的精液滞留在那些皮肤上，而那里细滑的触感让夏洛克搭在约翰膝头的手背都麻痒了起来，约翰还在不应期，跟他自己翘起的地方形成了鲜明对比，他在约翰的注视下慢慢俯下身，低着头，吻在了约翰的人鱼线上。而刚刚看起来绵软无力的肌肉，立刻绷直了起来，约翰用力夹了夏洛克一下。

“放松点，”夏洛克伸手握了一下约翰摊在身侧的手，“我要给你扩张，你得学着习惯。”夏洛克从瓶子里挖了脂膏放在手心里捂暖，他又低头看了看，接着道：“约翰，你得抬起来一点，我看不见。”

约翰忍住了没吭声，尴尬地照办了，他分开腿还垫了一点脚，好让夏洛克动作。

夏洛克瘦长的手指裹着半透明的膏体，顺着缝隙往里面滑，直到摸到那一点褶皱，触感让夏洛克有点新奇，老实说要不是约翰难为情，他很想开灯好好看一看。

“我刚在浴室……”约翰清了清嗓子，“作了……准备，你直接做就好。”

夏洛克奖励地亲了一下约翰的大腿内侧，引得约翰没忍住踹了他一下，他才把手指往里面送。夏洛克将第一根手指送进去时，约翰没什么太大反应，他慢慢地放进去了第二根。从未感谢过夏洛克手指又细又长的约翰，此刻不禁有些松口气，而夏洛克的全副心神都在于手指上的触感，紧致厚实的肌肉让夏洛克每每觉得不能再往前了，却还是能给他进一步的惊喜。

直到夏洛克碰到了那让约翰不能自抑的地方，快感让约翰像是一瞬间变成了依附他而生的藤蔓，柔软但却坚韧，密密匝匝地绕在了他的手臂上。

约翰的确做了准备，两根手指的抽送很快变得顺利，夏洛克专注又小心翼翼，将手指抽出，再送进去，他克能借助微弱的光看见自己的食指和中指是如何被约翰的身体咬住的画面。视觉和触觉在此刻形成绝对的差异，而夏洛克在推入第三根手指时，进入开始变得困难，他一直要求约翰放松，但是约翰只是紧绷着，说自己已经在尝试了。

而夏洛克觉得自己再等下去就要射在裤子里了，他扭转着两根手指，然后在约翰体内将它们用力撑开，约翰支在夏洛克身侧的小腿一瞬间绷直又瘫软，他既想踹开夏洛克又想缠住他的腰，他疼得直流眼泪。而夏洛克开始跟他讲故事。

其实那算不上一个故事，夏洛克讲起自己无数次做梦梦见的场景，约翰在他身侧沉睡，无论怎么亲吻都不会醒来，但夏洛克并不担心，因为他知道约翰总会醒来，而且他一旦醒来，夏洛克就会被迫从约翰的身侧离开。

“这算春梦吗？”约翰一边因为扩张的疼痛倒抽气一边开着玩笑。

“我梦见过你是光着的，那么一两次，”夏洛克不动声色地推送着第三根手指，“我在梦里吓得也不敢动，总觉得你会随时醒来，觉得是我把你给扒光了。”

“那后来，我醒了吗？”

“没有，梦里你睡得很好，我一动未动，最后我也睡着了，于是我就醒了。”

“……真没意思。”约翰嘴上是这么说，但是他发现夏洛克要开始正戏了，而自己的身体也开始起了反应。

夏洛克抽出了手指，约翰微微抬头看他，但很快又收回了自己的视线——夏洛克在为将要进入他的部分润滑。

就在这张单人床上，约翰将要给出他能给出的全部了，他现在喊停太晚了，但约翰不会喊停的，答应好的事情，约翰绝不反悔。

约翰的左腿被夏洛克架在肩上，扩张后的后穴暴露在夏洛克下身可触的位置，他扶正了下身，对准了他要进去的地方开始推入，紧实滚烫的肠壁先包裹了他敏感的龟头，夏洛克没克制住这突袭的快感，狠狠送了一下胯部。约翰就像是那种一挤压就会发出声响的玩具那样，哭喊了一声，就只有一声，接着他绷紧了下巴。

夏洛克温柔地退出了一点，嘴上说着抱歉，接着又挺进去了更多，约翰发出的哭喊声变得更大了，正如夏洛克预料的。夏洛克等不到这进程变得顺利了，他在约翰还没有适应的时候就开始抽送。每当他挺入和抽出，他只能克制着自己别再加快速度，而这已经花费了全部的心神。

他感到自己额头的青筋暴起，太阳穴一涨一涨地跳动，他在抽送间用眼神逡巡自己的领土，绷紧的小腹，向上是渐渐隐没的腹肌，白皙的胸口，形状分明的锁骨，抿住的双唇，一直到约翰紧皱的眉眼，他看见他的约翰哭了。

约翰的反应如此明显，夏洛克甚至说不好自己到底做了什么，在进入终于变得顺利的时候，滑腻的水声越来越大，夏洛克越往深处占有他，就越像是被沼泽抑或海洋束缚和吸引，而约翰变得湿润又安静，但那些小小的鼻音几乎要杀死夏洛克了。

他撑在约翰上方，视线在意识被抽离的时候落在约翰紧抓床单的手，约翰手腕的静脉都绷出了痕迹，在黑暗的房间里闪烁着轨迹，流淌着生命。夏洛克却只想贪婪汲取身下人身上的所有温暖，操得越来越深。他不能说他从没忘想过占有约翰，但他承认他从不知道感觉会有这么好。

约翰抓着床单是如此用力，以至于他几乎上半身静止般地侧躺在了床上，他不大声地发出声音，一条腿被架在夏洛克的肩上，他在夏洛克进入他的间隙细微地哭喘。

他说不清这些不明不白的欲望到底是什么，他掐得约翰的腰间留下泛红泛青的指印，被紧致湿热地包裹着，眼神盯在约翰眼角湿润的泪痕上几乎移不开眼。而远在夏洛克意识到，这种敞开、羞耻的姿势让他产生了微妙的破坏的欲望之前，他就已经开始有些失控了。

而约翰几乎要把身体拧成了两截，他双腿激烈地痉挛，脚趾蜷缩，他从跟不上节奏哭喊到跟不上节奏呼吸，他几乎在夏洛克汹涌的欲望里溺毙，沉沉浮浮地在快感里挣扎。直到微弱地，再也忍不住地，像是一声呼吸似的求饶，他哑着嗓子求夏洛克：“慢一点，我受不了了……”

约翰脸上不知是汗还是眼泪顺着他的发际往下淌，那一瞬间突如其来，像是转瞬而至的雪崩，夏洛克耳里只剩下隆隆的耳鸣，高潮把他钉在了原地，他看着那一颗水珠流下了约翰的脸颊，消失在枕头的布料上。世界像是静止了一下，夏洛克才又能听到自己的喘息声，那一阵像是从高空坠落的快感，他放下约翰的腿，撤出自己的阴茎，上面沾满了润滑剂和两个人的液体，他用手分了一下约翰的股间，看着精液从约翰的直肠里缓缓流出，他在心里笑了一下。

这才往前倒在约翰的身边，他捧起约翰埋在枕间的脸，抱歉地给了他一个吻。他把约翰推向了高潮的边缘，却生生地踩下了刹车，他从来不知道约翰的体温能有那么高，他的约翰在他的怀里说不出来话，他懊恼地跟约翰说对不起。

现在他倒是心满意足地抱着他的约翰，挤在这张小小的单人床上，十年多的翘首以盼，等到了约翰的首肯，约翰答应了成为他的，并且在他的十八岁生日夜将自己献上，毫无保留。

这么多年的等待，如果是这个结果，那么完全值得，如果当初他知道会是完美结局，那么事情会好受得多，他只需要在日历上划掉那该死的需要等待的天数，并且在收割成果的那一天盛装打扮，因为他注定拥有完美结局，他注定拥有约翰。

而约翰现在靠着夏洛克的胸口喘息，约翰下意识地探向自己的下身，他想完成夏洛克没能完成的工作。一个还在高热中的约翰·华生，在自己的怀中自慰，要是在一天前，夏洛克愿意用任何事作为交换。但是现在，夏洛克选择擒住了约翰的手腕，接着将它们遏制在约翰的头顶，因为他知道自己还可以有更好的。

“夏洛克？”

“你现在不能射出来，约翰，我没那个信心让你一晚上射三次，你得等着我。”

“……你这个小混蛋。”

约翰靠着夏洛克的颈窝那里，烦躁地用脸颊蹭着，把粘在脸上那些混乱的液体全弄干净。夏洛克喜欢约翰跟他耍脾气，约翰不是经常跟他生气的那种，因为他总觉得自己年纪大了要让着夏洛克什么的，这种感觉夏洛克不喜欢——其实他喜欢约翰拿他没办法，但是不是这种。

“约翰，你觉得怎么样？”

“如果我说糟透了你会哭吗。”

“我大概会接着操你直到你说喜欢。”

“哇哦，那我得说，”约翰看起来还认真地震惊了一下，“真的糟透了，不过第一次？你相当可以了，夏洛克。”

夏洛克撇了撇嘴，继续抚摸着约翰的脊背，从后脑勺直到股缝，来来回回。夏洛克发现这个姿势压迫了约翰的枪伤太久后，就又将他的双臂放回了原位。约翰想自己大概已经不需要高潮了，他想自己现在要是能盖点什么比夏洛克的胳膊更宽的东西，他现在就能睡着了。

“不许睡，”夏洛克突然把他拍醒，然后在这狭小的床上给约翰翻了个面，“我说到做到。”

约翰被迫把脸埋进了枕头里，但他还能辨别出那个抵在他屁股上的东西。大概是因为年轻吧，约翰在心底不得不佩服道。

约翰的手指扣住自己的枕头，前一天晚上他还没想过自己会用它来埋葬呻吟声，夏洛克操到他身体里的时候，约翰就感到自己的身体从屁股开始，烧得像火。

他感受到夏洛克附在他身上，将肉刃用力捅进他的后穴。约翰听见夏洛克在他耳边呻吟，那声音是如此厚重，仿佛发自于他的腹腔。约翰感受到了那些掺着呻吟的湿热亲吻，一个又一个落在他的脸颊上。

当然还有些别的。

“谁教你说那些下流话的，夏洛克。”

“我天赋异禀，”那个年轻的男人自满地笑了起来，“而且我还会很多。”

接着约翰就那样被从床上扶了起来，他手撑着床头板张开腿跪在夏洛克身前，被他顶着一颠一颠的——除了上帝和夏洛克他几乎再也没有别的词句可以选择。

这个姿势让夏洛克可以拥抱约翰，肌肤相贴，汹涌的快感似乎都微不足道了，他只想这么跟约翰连接在一起。

他亲吻约翰的肩头，用手揉着约翰的身体，他像是要在脑海里刻下烙印一般地去感受，每一点皮肤的纹路。肌肉触感的软硬，温度。用不同的力道对待它们，会得到怎样的回应。胸前的乳头是如何傲气十足地挺立起来，而脊椎往下由背及腰的曲线又是怎样弯曲。

夏洛克温柔地转过约翰的脸跟他接吻，他对约翰表达赞美，诉说他有多喜欢他，每一点每一滴。之前那些下流玩弄的想法总是会被碾碎，每当他看向约翰，他总是最后会被这种纯粹的吸引打倒。

他进入约翰，用性器翻开约翰，假装凶狠地使用他，他问约翰感觉好不好，要快一点还是慢一点，仿佛他的全部所作所为只是为了让约翰更快乐，直到他满意地看见约翰的耳根脖颈都布满了害羞的红晕。这比什么都令他感到满足。

他扶着约翰的腰，一次又一次地撞到约翰的体内，夏洛克不再急于达到某个顶点，他控制着速度企图无限拉长这个过程。而缓和下来的速度让约翰得以喘息，他找回了力气，尝试着移动臀部，来配合夏洛克的节奏，当两个人卡在同一个节拍上时，夏洛克毫不吝啬地夸奖了他的约翰。

直到某个深而重地顶入让约翰忽然停了下来，他反手握住了夏洛克的手，整个人都颤抖了起来，他背脊挺直的模样像是要倒进夏洛克的怀里，他喊他的声音又低又沉：“夏洛克……”

夏洛克毫不犹豫地扣住他的手，坚定地继续深深进出他收缩的甬道，直到把约翰送上了第二次高潮。

约翰的高潮来得悄无声息，水到渠成般地持续而长久，他在夏洛克怀里足足数分钟发不出声音来。夏洛克从后面撑住他，跟他又纠缠了许久，直到他又一次用精液填满他的约翰。

等他搂着约翰缩在那张小单人床上时，夜已经很深了，约翰疲累地倒在床上，他整个人已经堕入了沉睡的边缘，他用最后一点力气把被子裹在身上，两腿之间的湿漉黏滑他也完全不想理会。

夏洛克拿了毛巾简单清理了一下约翰，又把毛巾和换下来的床单丢进了脏衣篓里，约翰的东西放得井井有条，找什么都轻而易举。他披了件衣服，又坐回客厅里，老实说，他饿坏了，他听着房间里空调出气的声音，像是能听见约翰的呼吸，他吞吃了半个约翰给他做的蛋糕，他必须得给约翰留下半个。夏洛克心满意足地砸着手指上沾着的奶油，他什么愿望都不用许了，这个十八岁的生日比他想象得还要好。

接着他又回到床上，搂着约翰，唾手可得的约翰，把额头抵在约翰的后颈上，满足地闭上了眼，他知道这一次再醒来，不会再有变故能够惊扰他。

而他需要做的只是在早晨喊醒他的约翰，喂他吃蛋糕，带他去洗澡，再跟他缠绵地做上一回，跟他说爱。


End file.
